Ashes to Ashes
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-238 |producer(s)= |story= Ronald Wilkerson |script= Robert J. Doherty |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708850 |guests=Kim Rhodes as Lyndsay Ballard / Jhet'laya, Marley S. McClean as Mezoti, Manu Intiraymi as Icheb, Kurt Wetherill as Azan, Cody Wetherill as Rebi, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman and Kevin Lowe as Q'Ret |previous_production=Spirit Folk |next_production=Child's Play |episode=VGR S06E18 |airdate=1 March 2000 |previous_release=Spirit Folk |next_release=Child's Play |story_date(s)=53679.4 (2376) |previous_story=Spirit Folk |next_story=Child's Play }} Summary As a tiny Delta Quadrant shuttle outruns a larger vessel, the shuttle's pilot tries to radio the U.S.S. Voyager. When she does contact Voyager, she claims she is Lyndsay Ballard, a former shipmate who has been dead for three years. Nobody on Voyager believes her story because she no longer looks human. She tells Captain Janeway and the crew that a Delta Quadrant race known as the Kobali had found her body drifting in space and reanimated it. The Kobali procreate by altering the DNA of the dead they salvage from other races. Her former best friend Harry Kim was with her when she died and believes her story based on the facts she gives about her death. The Doctor finds traces of human DNA in her, which convinces Janeway she is telling the truth. Seven of Nine has been placed in charge of four Borg children that are onboard Voyager. She plans every hour of their day, including an hour for fun, and does not understand why the children are so rowdy. When the children do not play games according to the rules she makes them stand in a corner. The Doctor creates a hypospray that can make Ballard look human again. She does begin to look more human, but the hypospray makes her feel sick. When she eats her former favorite meal, she claims that it tastes funny. As she returns to her post in engineering she begins to speak in Kobali. Seven asks Chakotay if she can be relieved of her duty as guardian of the Borg children. Chakotay tells her that she is treating the children like they are on a Borg cube, while she should be treating each child as an individual. He denies her request. The Kobali vessel that had been chasing Ballard makes contact with Voyager. The vessel's commander, Q'ret, asks to speak with Ballard. Q'ret asks Ballard to return to their planet. He tries to confuse her emotions by accusing the Voyager crew of setting her adrift like trash and telling her that her Kobali sister misses her. She refuses to go back. As Kim talks with Ballard later, she admits that she does feel more at home with the Kobali now. Q'ret begins to fire on Voyager and insists he will not stop until Ballard comes back. When Kim attempts to return fire, Ballard tells him that she wants to go. Kim is sad, but lets her go. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Harvey Kitzman on Wednesday, March 01, 2000 - 8:22 pm:''Why didn't they just use the transporter to make Lindsey human again? They've done it before (making Dr. Pulaski young again, turning Picard and his party back to adults, etc.) All they would have needed is some of Lindsey's DNA, like a hair follicle. 'Jwb52z on Wednesday, March 01, 2000 - 8:39 pm: You'll remember that the Doctor said that there was not enough of her original DNA to do that. BG on Thursday, March 02, 2000 - 12:48 am: Anti-nit, sort of: yeah, injecting Lindsay with the DNA did cause an incredibly rapid change, but it did with the disguised 8472 in "In the Flesh", as well. Hey, it may be lousy science, but at least it's consistent. Jwb52z on Thursday, March 02, 2000 - 9:50 am: It wasn't DNA, it was a special treatment to make her appearance of being human, literally skin deep as the Doctor says. ' # ''Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, March 01, 2000 - 10:44 pm: When I saw that hairbrush, I was thinking about the TNG episode with Pulaski aging rapidly, and thought that perhaps a hair and its folicle could be found there, and the transporter trick used to restore Ballad to fully human... but it did not happen. Then again, any DNA in a folicle on a brush would likely have decayed to uselessness anyway. The hair folicle in Unnatural Selection was – presumably – much fresher than any left on Ballard’s brush, and therefore more likely to contain viable DNA! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager